Zaczynamy!
Zaczynamy! (ang. Here we go!) - to drugi odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki. Chris: W poprzednim odcinku dwunastu nowych uczestników przyjechało do Disneylandu, gdzie zmierzą się ze sobą w paru konkurencjach. Walczą oni o tajemniczą nagrodę. Po wspaniałej kolacji mieli za zadanie przejechać się kolejką i zwrócić jak najmniej posiłku. A co stanie się dzisiaj? Zapraszam na drugi odcinek. Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ Chris (przez mikrofon): Stawać, wstawać! Mamy nowy dzień, a to oznacza kolejne zadanie. Macie dziesięć minut na ubranie i umycie się. O dziewiątej dziesięć spotykamy się w jadalni!. Szybko. Alex wychodzi ze swojej chatki na wyspie. Alex: Kto by pomyślał, że ludzie wstawiają o takiej porze. Dziewczyny wstawajcie! Ivy: Wiem! Nie rozkazuj mi! Alex: Mówię tylko to co mówił Chris. Ivy: Nie podlizuj się. Alex ma jej dojść i idzie do łazienki, oddalonej od chatki dziewczyn parę metrów. Chce wejść, jednak jest zajęta. Alex: Halo! Kto tam? Ktoś: Ja. Alex: Czyli kto? Ktoś: No ja. Alex: Przestań! Z łazienki wychodzi... Jacob. Alex: A co ty robisz w łazience dziewczyn? Jacob: Chris wam nie mówił? Mamy tylko jedną łazienkę. Alex: Fuj!!! Chłopacy są obrzydliwi. Jak się załatwiają, to często nie trafiają do kibla. Jacob (uśmiecha się): Spoko. Ja spadam. Odchodzi. Dziesięć minut później. W jadalni jest Chris i Jacob. Chris: A gdzie reszta? Jacob: Jak opuszczałem wyspę, to wszyscy się jeszcze szykowali, a Alex kłóciła z Ivy o lusterko. Chris przewraca oczami. Półgodziny później, podczas śniadania. Chris: Jedenaście uczestników spóźniło się i to o półgodziny. Za karę nie dostaniecie dzisiaj kolacji. Jola: Zawszy wydawało mi się, że zachowujesz się inaczej. Teraz jesteś jakiś takie dziecinny i miły. Chris: Masz rację. Już wiem jaka będzie wasza kara. Otóż to wy będziecie brać dzisiaj udział w zadaniu, a nie Jacob, a na dodatek odpadną aż dwie osoby. Wszyscy oprócz Joli i Jacob: Jolka, zamknij się!!! Chris: Dobra. Teraz podzielę was na drużyny. Po mojej prawej siedzą: Alex, Wiki, Elizabeth, Kordian, Derek i Sean. Wy będziecie drużyną o nazwie Niegrzeczne Dzwoneczki, a reszta uczestników, czyli: Jacob, Taylor, Dennis, Sara, Ivy i Jola będą drużyną o nazwie Drużyna Dorosłego Piotrusia Pana. Sean: Co za cymbał wymyślił takie nazwy dla drużyn? Chris: Tym cymbałem byłem ja. Wszyscy się śmieją. Taylor: Dlaczego moja siostra nie jest ze mną w drużynie?! My musimy być razem! Elizabeth: Właśnie. Chris: Ja mam głęboko w moich czterech literach co wy o tym sądzicie. Następnym razem usiądźcie po tej samej stronie. A teraz przejdźmy do zadania. Waszym zadaniem będzie przebiegnięcie bajkowego toru przeszkód, znajdującego się na terenie Disneylandu. Dwie osoby, które będą ostatnie odpadną. Jacob: A co ja mam robić? Chris: Możesz oglądać jak oni biegają, albo poznać naszego nowego kucharza. Jest bardzo miły. Taki sam jak jego ojciec. Alex: A jego ojciec był miły? Chris: Czasami. Znajdziesz go w kuchni, a wy chodźcie ze mną. Dziesięć minut później. Kuchnia. Jacob wchodzi cicho do kuchni. Słyszy czyjąś rozmowę. Mark: Tak tato. Już zaczęli biec. Nie wiem. Może tak do piętnastej będą na miejscu. Dobra. To pa. Jacob: Cześć. Jestem Jacob. Mark podchodzi i się wita. Mark: Co cię tu sprowadza? Jacob wszystko mu wyjaśnia. Mark: A więc ty jesteś ten punktualny? Jednak słuchanie się Chrisa ma swoje dobre strony. Ja muszę szykować już obiad. Chcesz mi pomóc? Jacob: Jasne, a co gotujesz? Mark: Spaghetti. Jacob: A będzie dobre. Mark: Tak. Właśnie dlatego to ja gotuję w tej edycji. Mój ojciec nie dostał jeszcze licencji. Jacob: A gdzie on teraz jest? W tym samym czasie, gdzieś w Disneylandzie. Chris komentuje. Chris: Na pierwszym miejscu znajduje się obecnie Sean, jednak jego wróg Taylor już go dogania, ale co to! O nie wywrócił się i teraz jego miejsce zajmuje Kordian, a zaraz za nim jest Ivy. A co dzieje się na końcu? Obecnie to Sara i Jola są na ostatnim miejscu. Nie byłoby to piękne, gdyby dwie osoby z tej samej drużyny odpadły. Dziewczyny postarajcie się. Półgodziny później. Meta. Chris: A więc. Pierwsze miejsce zajął Sean, drugie Taylor, a trzecie Kordian. Ivy zajęła pierwsze miejsce z dziewczyn. A kto odpada? Ooo!!! Odpada Jola Bogdan z Drużyny Dorosłego Piotrusia Pana i Derek z Niegrzecznych Dzwoneczków. A więc, pakujcie się i płyńcie na statek Kapitana Hooka. Koniec drugiego odcinka. Ankieta Na ile ocenianie ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a